


Stronghold

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Rough Sex, Sub Loki (Marvel), a lot of dirty talk, both giving and receiving, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Loki is in a severe case of heat as is bound to happen as a Jotun. He wants to protect you from himself by locking you up and trying to keep you away from him. He even asks Thor for help. You’ve decided you’re done with Loki’s behavior, wanting to give him a piece of mind, only to find him already chained to a bed. Better make good use of that…





	Stronghold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but imagine Loki going into a Jotun heat, and he's absolutely terrified of what he might do to you, (Mortals being so fragile and all.) so he does everything he can to protect you from himself, locks you in a room, forbids anyone from opening the door while he's near, even goes to his brother to get restrained when he feels like he's going to break down the door anyway. You finally figure out what's going on, decide that drama queen needs a good talking to and sneak out to give him apiece of your mind. When you find him, he’s chained up and tied down, in an attempt to keep himself away from you. But instead of running away like he begs you to, you take advantage of his restraints and ride him into oblivion. Then you tell him how sully he’s been, and demand that he just tell you what’s going on next time, so you can take care of him again. Because taking care of each other is what lovers do.
> 
> +
> 
> A one shot for the Jotun Loki in heat and asking the reader to take advantage of him imagine!  
> \---  
> I had an insane amount of fun writing this. We’re gonna start with a little angst for the build-up (ha!) and then this just becomes porn with plot. I regret nothing.

“Loki! Damnit! Let me out,” you screamed as you banged your fists on the door. You were angry, _very_ angry. On the border of madness angry.

You absolutely had no clue what was going on but the last couple of days the God of Mischief had been acting very strange. Yes, he had his whims, he always had, and it is what you loved about him so much, but this just was just absurd.

With a weird sort of gleam in his eyes he had dragged you to one of rooms in his part of the palace and had put a chair under the doorknob. It wasn’t the first time this week...

“LOKI!” you screamed but no answer came.

With a sigh you sat down on the bed, staring at the wall. What was he even thinking? That you were helpless and couldn’t climb out of the window? You briefly considered it but as soon as you opened the window and looked down your heart sank into your stomach.

Damn, his chambers in Asgard were up high. Not to mention nothing to hold on to except slick, golden… Well, whatever they were. It didn’t look appealing and you were sure you would fall to your death.

Fuck!

You went back to the bed and sat down, again, with another sigh. Again!

What were you even supposed to do here? There was nothing to keep yourself entertained except for a few books written in languages you didn’t understand. The last time Loki had locked you in this room you had gone mad, almost licking the walls due to sheer boredom.

Luckily everything in his chambers were luxurious and so too this room. Maybe you should just take a bath to pass time for a bit.

* * *

When you got out of the bath, your hair and body wrapped in a towels, you sauntered back into the room and tried the door again.

Still locked.

Tears welled in your eyes. What was wrong with your sweet prince? Was it something you had done? Or was this just who he was, only now showing his true colors back on Asgard?

Suddenly you heard faint noises on the other side of the door. Your tears were deprived quickly as hope flared in your chest and you banged the door again.

“LET ME OUT!” you screamed. The voices on the other side of the door became louder and you could make out at least Loki’s voice. You had, however, no clue who the other person was.

“Who have you locked in there?” you heard the stranger ask.

“Not of importance and not of your concern,” came Loki’s cold answer.

“You can’t be serious!” The stranger was baffled.

You heard some stumbling, Loki grunting - or was it the stranger? Then you heard the God shout. “NO!”

More stumbling.

“Don’t open that door and leave!” You heard Loki shout. “You have overstayed your welcome.”

More stumbling followed and all went deadly silent after you heard another door bang shut loudly. You flinched.

The tears were back. What had you done to him, to _anyone_ , that was so awful that he didn’t want to let you out? You were nothing but a mere Mortal here on Asgard, a danger to no-one. A human among Gods.

Was Loki jealous? Afraid he would lose you to someone else?

Your silent tears had turned to uncontrollable sobs, making your breath shudder with every inhale.

You ripped the towel of your head and fell face-forward on the bed, crying. Loki must have heard your distress, or maybe even sensed it, for the door opened and you felt the bed dip when he sat next to you.

He patted your hair in a comforting manner. At least, you thought that was what it was supposed to be, but it didn’t have the desired effect.

“What is wrong with me? Why have you locked me up again?” you asked him through tears.

Silence.

You turned to your side to look at him but couldn’t make out much through your blurry vision. “Why, Loki. Why?”

“Fret not, my sweet Mortal,” he crooned, thumbing the tears on your cheek away. “It’s not you it’s me.”

“Then what is it?” you half shouted.

Again no answer.

You pushed the heels of your hands in your eyes, drying your tears so you could see him - meet his eyes. Loki was obviously chewing the inside of his cheek, fidgeting with his hands. You had seen him nervous before but never around you.

That made you jolt upright and you reached for his hands, the towel you had wrapped around yourself sagging, but you didn’t care.

Loki, however, had a very different reaction to it. Like you had burned him he pulled his hands away and with a hiss he jumped up from the bed, scurrying away.

“What is it?” you asked softly, fighting another well of rising tears.

You could see Loki breathing hard, his chest heaving and his mouth hanging a little open as his eyes roamed your bare flesh that wasn’t covered by the towel.

You felt slightly confused as he began to back-paddle.

“Loki,” you pleaded while you stepped off the bed, the towel dropping on the floor, and started to walk towards him.

“No! Stop right there!” he barked and took another couple of steps back.

You didn’t listen and took another step in his direction. It wasn’t as if he’d never seen you naked before. Heck! You had done a lot of things which involved no clothing at all! So why was he suddenly trying to get away from you now?

A string of curses in a language you didn’t understand fell from his lips and he made for the door.

“Where are you going?” you asked and panic flared in your chest. “No, please. Don’t lock me in here again.” The tears were back. “Please, Loki. Do-”

With a bang the door fell shut and like the devil was on your tail you bolted for the door. You expected resistance, _expected_ it locked again, but when you tried the knob the door swung open wide.

The last glimpse you got of Loki were the black and green segments of his coat which always got caught in his back-sweep as he strode out of the door.

* * *

Loki hadn’t come back later that evening, neither had he the following day.

Different stages of frustration had wrecked you for the last hours. You had bawled your eyeballs out due to hurt. You had screamed in frustration and anger. You had felt numb and must have been staring at nothing for hours. And now, finally, you had decided you were done with his behavior.

Sheer determination burned through your veins as you strode through the halls of the palace. It was time to get some answers. But where to start?

You briefly considered talking to Odin but you quickly threw the notion away. Stupid idea. Loki hated the man’s guts, and truth to be told, you weren’t very fond of the guy either.

Frigga? She might now a thing or two but you doubted she would open up. That was if she didn’t immediately sought out Loki to talk to him by herself. No, this were your problems, not hers. Or at least, between you and Loki.

Well, that only left one person in this entire place...

With a rap of your knuckles you knocked on Thor’s door. “It’s open,” came the Thunderers answer and you pushed open the door and stepped inside.

When Thor saw you he seemed to tense for a brief second, but it died away quickly.

“Milady, how may I help you?” he asked with that warm voice of his.

“I want to talk with you about Loki.” You cut to the case right away, no time for pleasantries. Well, _no patience_ for them was a better way of putting it.

Thor licked his lips. It came across as a little nervous. “What about him?”

“I don’t know what’s going on with him of late, but he is acting strange. You happen to have any clue why?”

His eyes grew wider by the breath of a hair but then he shook his head. “I have no idea what you are talking about milady.”

You huffed. “You know I’m involved with the God of Lies, right? Don’t lie to me, Thor!”

The Thunderer paled visibly at your words and this time you saw the tip of his tongue between his teeth, obviously trying to bite back something.

“Tell me!” you demanded and crossed your arms in front of your chest.

“I uh- He… I,” Thor stuttered and frantically looked to another door in his chambers and back to you.

“Well?” you prompted.

Thor swallowed and again that brief flicker of his eyes towards the door and back to you. It was suspicious.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” he said casually. _Too_ casually.

From behind the door you heard a noise. Thor stood up from his chair and put a firm hand on your shoulder. “I think it is time for you to leave, milady,” he said while steering you to the door.

“Who is in that room?” You wriggled yourself free from his grasp. “Please tell me that is Sif,” you half asked, half prayed as you walked to the door where the sound had came from.

Suddenly Thor was very skittish, leaping in front of you to block your way. “Yes, it is. Now time to go.”

You pushed passed him - which was more you walking around him than shoving him aside. “Still can detect a lie when I hear one,” you flicked casually.

This time you reached the door and pushed it open. The scene that was before you was the least what you had expected, the occupant of the room looking at you like a deer at the tip of an arrow, Thor cursing behind you.

“Thor, could you, I don’t know, take a hike or something?” you said with suppressed anger, trying to appear calm.

“What?”

“Get out of here for the next couple of hours,” you grated.

“As you wish, milady,” and Thor turned on his heel, quickly leaving his own chambers.

* * *

With a thud the door fell shut behind you as you sauntered into the room, fixing him with a glare.

The man sitting in front of you was unmistakably _your_ Prince but you had never seen Loki with blue skin adorned with ridges and red eyes. You knew that he wasn’t Aesir, at least not fully or whatever it was - you had done your research - but you had never seen him in his Jotun form. You had to admit, it suited him and he looked magnificent.

But what put you off a little, or maybe had a different effect on you, was the fact that he was restrained.

Loki had shackles around his wrists, long metal chains from each one of the cuffs led to the wall to a simple mechanism. They were long enough that he could move comfortably through the room, but not long enough that he could reach the door. It appeared the mechanism was in place to either shorten or lengthen the chains.

“Have you done that yourself?” you asked, nodding at the chains.

“Go away,” Loki growled.

You placed your hands on your hips. “Please don’t tell me it was Thor.”

He was silent for a moment, irritation crossing his eyes, and then let out a small, “no.”

“Is this what you are trying to hide, Loki? Am I not good enough to see you like this?”

His red eyes grew wide with obvious disbelief. “No, that’s not it, it’s just… It is-” he stammered.

You started to advance on him and he quickly jumped up from his chair and scurried away from you.

“Spill it!” you hissed.

“No. Just, go away. Leave me alone. _Please_!”

You didn’t stop your advance and soon the back of his knees hit the bed, making him fall backwards. You stood before him and bend over him a little. It was one of those few occasions you were towering over him and not the other way around.

“Not before you told my what is going on,” you demanded restrained through gritted teeth.

“No. I-”

“LOKI!”

“Because everytime I lay eyes on you I want to ravish you!” he screamed while jumping up and you had to bend backwards to avoid his head colliding with your nose.

You barked a mocking laugh. “That would hardly be the first time. You’re acting as if we never had sex before.”

“This is different,” he seethed.

“How?”

His hands balled into fists at his side and you could see the frustration creep over his face. He remained silent.

“HOW?”

“Because I’m not sure if I can stop. Not like this. Not this time,” he rasped. “And you are nothing but a frail mortal and I don’t wish to break you because I care too much for you.”

Bafflement, happiness, sadness, anger; you weren’t sure which emotion was stronger at the moment, all of them demanding attention. You were relieved it wasn’t indeed something you had done or said that had evoked this behavior from him. You weren’t exactly happy with how he had dealt with things either.

You stared at him, your mouth hanging a little open and grabbed the front of his tunic, pulling him in a kiss.

Loki greedily answered that kiss, prying your mouth open with his tongue before he tore himself away from your lips. “No, don’t do that,” he said frightened.

“Oh, for the love of…” you started irritated but didn’t finish the sentence. You were already dealing with a God, a very stubborn one at that. And truth to be told, you had enough of it.

With a quick few strides you walked to the wall and eyed one of the mechanisms. Easy enough. You pulled the lever to shorten the chain. “You know, my Prince. I might be mortal but I’m not as fragile as you think.”

“What are you doing?” Loki asked puzzled, already awkwardly hanging over the bed.

You ignored his question and walked to the other mechanism. “On top of that. If you break me, should I die while you _ravish me_ …” You pulled the other lever. “Well, I can think of no better way to die!”

You turned to smirk at him. Then you made for the bed as he inquired again what you were doing. You ignored him as you put your legs on either side of his hips, straddling his lap.

He whimpered in the back of his throat and you chuckled. He was already hard.

“Magic your clothes off,” you demanded and softly rocked your hips. The friction wasn’t much but the idea you had in mind for this mischievous God which lied bound beneath you already set a fire low in you abdomen.

Loki bared his teeth. “These are Seidr blocking cuffs. I can’t.”

“Liar. You were here for more than a day and I’m quite sure you’ve changed clothing at least trice without wanting to open the shackles. So, you would have used your magic.”

Loki’s mouth fell open. Your power to reason had baffled him more than once and it appeared you were right again this time.

You didn’t waste a heartbeat to place your lips on his, sticking your tongue in his half open mouth. It snapped Loki out of his stupor and he accepted your tongue, deepening the kiss, evoking a soft moan from the back of his throat.

You broke the kiss. “Clothing off.”

Loki was briefly enveloped in a golden glimmer and when it died away he was still wearing his clothing. Even worse - or maybe better - he was wearing his full armor now including helmet.

You regarded him, the gold, green and black added nicely to the blueness of his skin, and clacked your tongue. He was going to be difficult but two could play this game. “That is not going to keep me away from you.”

You scooted down until you were sitting on his thighs, starting to fumble with a multitude of belts. You knew how they came loose and what looped where. Loki had made you play that game once - seeing if you could undress him, all the buckles and whistles being the obstacles.

With rapid succession which even baffled you, you had his trousers open quickly and pulled them down.

You blinked for a moment as you noticed the ridges which were adorning his face were literally _everywhere_ , and you smirked. Wrapping your fingers around him you stroked him slowly.

Loki’s first reaction was to throw himself at you, but the chains held him back, and with a groan he fell back into the pillow. “You don’t know what you’re doing to me.”

You chuckled. “I’m very well aware of what I’m doing and _going_ to do to you,” you countered deadpanned.

“By the Norns,” he wheezed and closed his eyes as you stroked him faster.

“You’re finally going to give in?” you asked a little amused but also relieved. “Are you going to stop fighting yourself and let me make use of you? Ride you silly!”

He moaned loudly, _obscene_ , and you felt him twitch in your hand. “Norns, yes. I’m begging of you!”

You gave him another jerk before you let him go and climbed of the bed.

“No! Wait! Where are you going,” Loki asked frustrated and his head whipped up. “ _Please_ , you-” He fell silent the moment you started to shed your clothes, giving him an amused look.

“What was it again you wanted?” you asked innocently.

“Fuck me! Please. I’m yearning for your touch, _you_ . I’m begging for you to ravage me, _use_ me.” His words were pleading, frantastic, like he had been caged for weeks.

That might even have been the case…

You laughed and climbed back on top of him, your wet heat driving him crazy before he was even inside of you. Frustrated he pulled the chains again but they wouldn’t budge.

You wrapped your fingers around him again and gave another agonizing slow stroke, making him yelp. Then you positioned yourself above him, teasing his head with your wet folds, before slowly sinking down.

His eyes rolled back in his head and you thought he was going to wail, but he only whimpered in the back of his throat.

You rocked your hips, creating the friction you both longed for so much, and Loki’s head fell back in the pillow, the horns of his helmet scraping the walls. You bent down to kiss his lips and trail your way down over his chin because his helmet was blocking his jawline, until you had reached his throat, exploring the ridges of his cold skin with your tongue. Those ridges must be very sensitive because Loki made the sweetest noises under your caress.

He was keening with every rock back and forth and your own breath came in shallow gasps too. The ridges adding an extra sensation inside of you that you hadn’t experienced before.

“You can come whenever you want. I’m not going to hold you back like you always do to me,” you managed and picked up the pace for your own pleasure.

“No. I, once, can’t…” He could no longer form the words.

“I’m barely getting started. Come for me!” You demanded and it was all he needed to topple over the edge. You felt him spill coldly inside of you and you just kept rocking your hips.

He hadn’t gone slack, still hard inside of you, and you worked your hips to get the friction you sought after, chasing your own orgasm. It hit you like a tidal-wave, and your walls clenching around him, plunging him into a second climax.

He made the prettiest sounds when he came, his face contorted and mouth hanging half open which you just loved seeing.

When you came down from your high you stopped rocking your hips, but Loki was far from done, trying to fight his restrains and bucking his hips to meet yours.

He looked at you and his red eyes were spilling with something you couldn’t place. It wasn’t anger. It was a little terrifying, though and you were quite sure that you now understood what ‘in heat’ meant even though he hadn’t used that description.

“Loki! Calm down,” you said careful. “Don’t worry. Like I said, I’m not done, just listen to me.”

For a moment he stilled and eyed you. In that moment you felt very much the prey, and the hunter was only held back by the leash placed upon him. It made you shudder.

Quickly you rolled off Loki and off the bed, leaving him snarling and begging for you to come back. It was like he was caught between two fires, one making him angry and snappy, the other making him a whimpering and desperate mess. And he altered rapidly between the two.

“Scoot back to the headboard, sit upright and magic everything away except that helmet of yours,” you commanded while walking over to the mechanism at the wall.

By now you were pretty sure that if you gave him half an inch to grab you he would do so, and you weren’t sure you would get away.

Why did that excite you?

“What are you up to?” he asked curious and hoarse.

You pulled the lever again and Loki had no other option than scurrying backwards to keep the tension from his shoulders. You walked to the other lever and adjusted it.

“Well, I’m planning on riding you silly but I need something to hold on to.”

He cursed and with a golden glimmer his leather attire melted away except for his helmet.

You took a moment to eye him appreciatively, following the intercrate pattern of the ridges on his chest down to his hips.

“What are you waiting for?” he snapped and then continued on that desperate tone, “please, fuck me!”

You chuckled and climbed back on the bed, sitting on his lap and he quickly tried to push inside you but you denied him. He made a pained whimper in the back of his throat.

“Patience is a virtue,” you berated him and trailed your fingers over his chest up to his throat, jaw, skimming the ridge of his helmet and cheeks.

“I currently have no patience whatsoever,” he growled. “I want to feel you, I want to be inside you, I wa-”

You shutted him up by grabbing his face and kissing him. The cold of his helmet underneath your feverish hands send a shudder down your spine which seemed to settle between your legs.

Slowly you reached between the two of you to push him between your wet folds and you both gasped, your head falling back a little.

You grabbed the horns of his helmet a mischievous twinkle in your eyes. “Ready, My Prince?”

Loki bucked his hips to seek the friction he wanted. “I swear if you don’t move now I’ll-”

You just did that, rocking your hips slowly just to tease him. You were rewarded by another moan he begged you to move faster.

You happily obliged.

While you rode him, your aim literally to fuck his brain out though you doubted you could, Loki spilled a chorus of gasps, moans and curses underneath you. It made you shudder. It made you move harder, faster, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh mingling with both of your moans of pleasure.

The helmet was quite convenient to steer his head any direction you wanted and you latched on to his neck, licking, sucking and biting the tender flesh below his ear. When you swept your tongue over one of the ridges on his skin, you felt him spill inside of you.

Your own orgasm followed immediately, your eyes fluttering shut and his name falling from your lips over and over again like it was some kind of prayer.

And Loki returned that favor.

* * *

Loki had been unyielding in his begging and commanding you to please him more, and to give yourself some respite you had decided to give him a blow-job.

You had adjusted the levers so he could lay flat on his back instead of sitting up against the headboard though, you were very careful not to give him enough space to grab you. And secretly you kinda liked having him at your mercy.

You were a little in awe that he was still hard after what must have been his third - or was it fourth? - orgasm, but then again, he had the stamina of a God and in his current state probably even more.

You dragged your tongue all the way from the base to the head, the ridges tickling your tongue. You circled around the tip, teasing him and your eyes locked with his.

He seemed torn between fighting his bonds and wanting to give in to your touch, and he seemed unable to settle on either.

You took the head in your mouth, giving a little suck, tasting the both of you on him, and released him again. There was that utterly frustrated moan from him again.

Music to your ears.

You took him in your mouth, this time a little deeper and you closed your eyes, bobbing your head and reveling in the feeling, the taste.

Suddenly you heard one of the chains snap and your eyes flew open. Before you could let him go he was already gripping your hair, keeping your head in place and the loose end of the chain hit you in the cheek. You had to fight every instinct not to bite down as your eyes watered a little from pain. That was going to leave a bruise.

Loki didn’t seem to notice - or he currently didn’t care - and held your hair in a death-grip to steer you where he wanted.

Quickly he was fucking your mouth and you just surrendered to it. Fighting would only trigger your gag-reflex as he pushed deeper and deeper in your warm mouth, so you just tried to relax.

When he came again with a grunt, he didn’t have any seed left to spill and you weren’t exactly mourning over that.

When Loki came down from his high he looked down at you, a wicked grin spread across his face. “Now you are mine.”

* * *

He had kept true to his promise. Now Loki had you, he hadn’t let you go. You were impressed how he managed to keep a hold of you with just one hand even as you had tried to scramble away a couple of times. You didn’t mind him using you, it was good, but you needed a moment of respite. You knew what you were getting into when you started this. Well, sort of…

Loki had been relentless and you lost count of… everything! He had became quite rough and you were covered with bite-marks and scratches; he just loved your cries of painful pleasure!

Currently Loki had you on your back, lapping you up furiously, moaning praise how delightful you tasted, sticking his tongue in and out of your hot core. You were starting to feel a little dizzy.

He blew some cold air on your sensitive bundle of nerves. It send a shiver up your spine and made your back arch and you yelped. His chuckle vibrated against your lips, making you squeal even more.

Someone knocked on the door and you heard Thor calling your name. “Milady, are you alright?”

Loki faltered and seemed distracted by the sudden interruption, his head whipping up to look at the door, and you made quick use of that by rolling away and off the bed. Loki tried to grab you but this time you were faster and you hit the floor hard with a thud.

Great, more bruises.

The God howled frustrated and then the door opened, Thor storming in.

You must have looked quite spectacular, worn down, your hair tousled and completely naked. Quickly you picked up your shirt to cover yourself and sat up right.

“Go away, Thor,” Loki growled and he tried to get to you again but the remaining chain held him back.

The Thunderers eyes were set wide as he took in the scene and his eyes trailed to you. “Are you sure you are alright, milady?”

You nodded. “Yes, I’m fine.”

Loki seemed torn. He was either trying to get to Thor, snarling he should get out, his entire posture screaming that he was going to punch his brother, and equally hellbound on getting to you to continue where he left.

Thor shook his head and composed himself, apparently not caring about his naked and snarling brother or what was happening in _his_ room. “Are you sure? The chain busted.”

You shrugged. “Minor inconvenience. Just ah- I just advice you to take up residence in another chamber for some time. I’ll come and collect you… _after_.”

Thor gave you a worried look but you returned it with a smile. “I’ll be fine.”

“Fragile Mortal, I’m going to break you,” Loki snarled and Thor’s eyes widened again.

“Hey! Tone it down or I’ll leave,” you shot at the snarling prince with a look that shot equal daggers. That seemed to work as Loki calmed down a bit.

“Thor, please, I’ll be fine. Just go,” you pleaded. “If you could ask the servants to leave some food and beverages on the other side of the door and uh- knock once but not entering, I’ll manage.”

Thor gave you a stupefied look but then nodded. With one last look at his brother he carefully retreated from the room.

You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding, and now Thor was gone from the room Loki was trying to get to you again.

You got up and you walked with a wide arc around the bed to the adjacent bathroom to get a towel and to wrap around yourself.

When you got back Loki immediately bolted for you but luckily the other chain still held and you ignored him for a bit, casually striding to the sofa to sit down.

It was somewhat frightening how animalistic Loki had turned over the last hours. His piercing red eyes never leaving you and again you felt like prey.

“Get back here!” he demanded. “Let me have you. Let me-”

“Loki, I need a couple of minutes rest.” Well, maybe more than a couple of minutes. “Just… help yourself. I’ll watch from over here.”

His eyes narrowed for a moment and then he fell back on the bed, taking himself in his hand and stroking.

Another breath of relief from your side.

You did as you promised; watching him as he pleasured himself and it set a low heat in your belly. Maybe the God of Mischief wasn’t the only one in heat in this room…

“This is not working. Get over here you delicious Mortal,” Loki said frustrated, not stopping his ministrations.

A single knock came at the door. That was fast! Thor must have been quite frantic to help you in any possible way without intervening too much.

You just kept eyeing Loki with a little smile on your face, giving the servant on the other side of the door time to get away.

“You’re doing fine,” you encouraged him. “And I absolutely loved the wrecked mess you currently look like.”

“Not enough,” he said frustrated.

You got up and walked to the door, holding the towel wrapped around yourself with one hand and carrying the tray with food and drink in the other. “You want something to eat?”

“Yes! _You!_ ”

Stupid question.

You picked up a piece of fruit and started to eat slowly. Loki seemed to get more and more frustrated as he stroked himself but couldn’t seem to reach his climax. It was a little funny but it also filled you with an odd sense of pride. He wanted you, _needed_ you.

A sudden idea sprang to mind.

“Tell me what you want to do to me when I get back to bed.”

His hand stilled and he looked at you with a twinkle in his eyes. You casually took another bite of the fruit.

“I’m going to put my fingers inside your wet heat and tease you until you’re a whimpering mess, begging for your release.”

“You’ve already done that, think of something else,” you half joked, half berated him. “And keep pleasuring yourself. Don’t stop now, I beg of you.”

His mouth sagged open a little as he regarded you but heeded your plea nonetheless.

“I’m going to put you on all fours and tease you with my fingers first. Then, when you are sobbing and begging me to fill you up I’m going to tease you with the tip of my cock. Not g-giving you wha-at you want-”

 _Well, that seemed to work_ , you thought while picking up a pastry from the tray.

“My head just gliding over your wet folds and t-then I’m going to p-push, _ah_ ,” Loki stuttered, _“-slowly_ , inside of you. T-teasing. In. ah, out. And then I’m going to… going to-” Loki faltered completely as he came undone with a loud moan.

“Then I’m going to fuck you senseless,” he finished his fantasy whilst panting.

You couldn’t deny the effect his words had on you and you were again - or still - slick with want.

You dropped the pastry on the tray and walked over to the bed, shedding the towel on your way. The moment you were within his reach he grabbed you and you happily, _greedily_ , complied as he put you on all fours.

“And now I’m going to put deed to word,” he snarled behind you, already pushing one finger inside of you.

You gasped and had to refrain yourself from rutting against his hand.

Loki was _definitely_ not the only one in heat!

Was this thing contiguous or something?

* * *

It had taken many more hours, maybe even a day, before Loki had found some resemblance of self-control. After that he still hadn’t had enough of you but at least he allowed for some breaks. He allowed you to sleep for a bit only to wake up with him on top of you, already fucking you, or his head dipped between your legs, fingers pushing in and out.

More than once he had asked you, _begged or commanded_ , to get him out of those chains. You hadn’t complied. Your brain wasn’t completely fucked out yet.

The servants still left food and drinks on the other side of the door, only knocking once, and you silently thanked Thor for that.

After two days of a more placid pace of sex Loki finally seemed to wear down and was able to shift to his Aesir form again.

After that you had slept for a solid twenty hours in each others arms, both completely exhausted.

With a yawn stretched and opened your eyes, Loki already awake and looking at you, tracing lazy circles over your belly.

“Again?” you asked and you were shocked by the own dismay in your voice.

He shook his head. “No, I think I’ve worn you down enough for the next couple of days… _day_.”

“Everything hurts,” you groaned as you shifted.

“I might be able to fix that now.” Loki’s hand shimmered green and a warmth spread through your entire body.

The soreness diminished and you breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“It is the least I could do for you after what I have done to you.”

“Yeah, next time we need stronger chains,” you snickered.

Loki recoiled at that. “There won’t be a next time,” he sternly said.

You rolled to your side so you could look at him. “This was an one time thing only?”

“If it’s up to me, yes. I nearly broke you! Next time when I’m in this… _state_ you do not get to get near me.”

You gave him an incredulous look. “Don’t be ridiculous,” you berated him. “Yes, you were rough and unyielding, doesn’t mean I didn’t like it.”

“It’s dangerous and I don’t want-”

You put his fingers on his lips to shut him. “Now listen well and listen very carefully, Loki. I care for you, _love you_ , and whatever burden is yours to bear is also mine. I choose to be with you, to stay by your side. I choose you for who you are, the good and the… mischievous bits.” You chuckled. “By now you should understand that and it’s simply what lovers do; they take care of each other. So don’t be an idiot, don’t try to push me away, it’s only going to make me run to you harder.”

Loki was gaping at you and he seemed speechless.

“How often does this heat thing of yours occurs?”

He pondered your words for a couple of heartbeats before he grudgingly spoke. “Once a year. It seems Frost Giants have some sort of mating-season and it affects me too. Apparently.”

You smiled. “I can live with that.”

“You maybe can, I can’t,” came his sulky reply.

You gave him a smack on the chest, half playful, half because you were getting a little fed up with him. “Stop it! You cannot decided what I can live with and what not. I’m giving you this because I love you and you’d be a fool not to take it.”

His eyes searched yours and then a little smile formed on his lips. “I’m not the fool of the family. You’re right.”

“There you go,” you exclaimed happily and smiled at him. What was it that he always seemed to glow if you praised him?

You scurried a little closer to kiss him. He accepted your lips on his and, in contrary to the passed days, he returned the kiss sweetly, careful and loving.

He broke the kiss. “Now that you are all healed up and had some sufficient amount of sleep…” he trailed.

You laughed. “I can’t. I think it is time to unchain you and give Thor his chambers back.”

Loki placed another kiss on your lips and he grinned mischievous. “The untying sounds wonderful, the strain on my shoulders is getting really uncomfortable, but I think Thor can wait for another hour or so.”

His hand was already roaming your body, sending shivers up your spine, and he rolled on top of you. He placed another soft kiss on your lips and gave them a playful lick.

His green eyes were twinkling and you knew eyes bore equal mischief.

“I suppose Thor can wait for a bit longer,” you giggled.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more smutty Sub!Loki I highly recommend you to sign up for my fic Broken Shards. Next week I’ll post one heck of a smutty chapter for that one.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this!  
> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
